Retrieval
by Jadzia Saxon
Summary: Disclaimer: No own Battle Royale. Summary: Yutaka enters Shinji's room without supervision. That's against the rules. A/N: Request from a friend. Sorry about any OOC. Prompt: Retrieval - the act of retrieving. Rating: M. No, seriously.


**Retrieval**

"Retrieval mission," Yutaka mutters, standing at the end of the hallway. He shifts on his feet uncertainly, not sure if he should go through with it or not. Shinji's house is empty with his parents being gone on some trip. Of course, Shinji then called Yutaka over the moment they left. They've done it in nearly every room, and it's only been a day and a half. Currently, Yutaka has to decide if he should risk whatever punishment Shinji would inflict if he did go through with it.

Well, the prank kit was _his_ in the first place. Just because he was probably going to murder Shinji's mother's carpets with his fake blood didn't mean said boy had to steal it. Shinji threatened him with a – quote – 'unprepared fucking' if he so much as entered the other's room without supervision. Last he heard, though, Shinji was taking an extra long shower. Listening, Yutaka could still hear it going. In theory, he could just get in there, take it, and get back out before the other even knew anything happened.

Though, Shinji always seemed to just _know_. It's really annoying to a prankster like Yutaka, when the person who'll stop most of them is also the one to always know about them. But, back to the threat itself, he did always like it rough. Maybe that 'punishment' wouldn't be so bad. The question was, would Shinji actually go through with it? He might seem a bit aloof among their peers, but when they're alone, he's a lot more caring than one would expect. He might have to egg him on a bit.

Yutaka grins, decision made, and makes his way quickly to the end of the hall and Shinji's bedroom. Slipping inside, Yutaka swiftly moves over to the drawer he saw Shinji put his kit in. Yutaka pulls the drawer open carefully and takes his kit out. He closes the drawer and yelps loudly as Shinji snags his shoulders in a vice-like grip, dropping the kit.

"What did I say would happen if you came into my room without supervision?" Shinji asks, his voice low and his lips brushing against Yutaka's ear. Yutaka shivers at the implied threat.

"Unprepared fucking," Yutaka reminds in his best imitation of Shinji's voice. He feels said boy's smirk against his neck.

"And what did you do?" Shinji continues, squeezing Yutaka's shoulders against and most likely leaving bruises.

"Came into your room without supervision," Yutaka replies, grinning cheekily. Shinji scowls and spins the other around, giving said boy a great view of his still dripping chest. Yutaka licks his lips unconsciously, not even bothering to hide his staring at the other boy. Trying to act tough and dominant – and succeeding – Shinji pushes him back a step.

"Strip and get onto the bed, all fours," Shinji orders, crossing his arms over his chest and staring Yutaka down. Yutaka briefly considers resisting, just to be difficult, but then decides against it. Yutaka strips quickly and hops up onto the bed, poising his ass in the air teasingly. Shinji drops the towel that was the only thing covering him and climbs onto the bed behind Yutaka. "Would you like a warning?" Shinji taunts, already aligning his erection with the promised no preparation.

"No, I think I'll – Ah!" Yutaka shouts as Shinji slams into him, obviously without warning. Shinji moans loudly at his lover's tightness and warmth while Yutaka tries not to tense up. Yutaka reaches under himself and strokes his now half-hard erection. Barely giving him time to adjust – as much as he can in this situation – Shinji pounds into him relentlessly. Shinji reaches around Yutaka and pinches his nipple between two fingers.

Yutaka lets out a loud moan and pushes back hard towards Shinji's thrusts. The other takes the hint and moves harder and faster. They moan in unison, Yutaka still stroking his erection. Shinji's thrusts turn erratic and Yutaka knows they're both close. "Shin-ji!" Yutaka gasps as he comes and pushes himself to the side before collapsing so as not to lay in his own cum.

"Yutaka!" Shinji hisses, pounding into him once more before collapsing on top of hip, not bothering to pull out. They both lay in post-orgasmic bliss for a few minutes. "So, what do you have to say for yourself, Yutaka?"

"I think," Yutaka replies groggily, "that my retrieval was a success."


End file.
